Reclaimer of Pandora
by AgentMaryland93
Summary: Chief attempts to attain the Mantle. His first stop? Pandora. rated M for future chapters regarding language. i do not own Halo or Borderlands. Halo belongs to Bungie/343 Industries and Borderlands belongs to GearBox Studios.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm doing this new story because there are an extremely low number of Halo/Borderlands stories. This takes place at the end of Halo 4/beginning of Borderlands 2. Chief thinks about what Cortana told him, about being a machine. Thus, he decides it is time for mankind to attain the Mantle and bring order and peace to this savage Universe. His first stop? The lawless planet of Pandora.**

**Chief POV**

As I stood in the observation deck, gazing at our mother planet; I could hear footsteps. They were light and even. Captain Lasky had come to talk to me. He stood behind behind me, waiting for permission to come close. Respectable. I turned to look at him, he smiled slightly. "Mind if join you?" I couldn't believe this was the same cadet I saved back on Circinius IV.

"Of course not sir." being in the military as long as I have, old habits die hard, even in the presence of friendlies.

"At ease Chief. Feels kinda awkward having you call me sir." he stepped up and sighed while looking at the planet. "Beautiful isn't she? Don't get to see her often enough. Grew up in the outer colonies. Attended Corbulo Academy? Never got to see her until I was an adult, but, I still consider her home." he mused while observing the beautiful planet.

His past, I knew he attended Corbulo, after all, he was in his cadet uniform when I found him and his squad. It was rather hard to miss the Corbulo Academy for Military Science emblazoned in the material. When I hadn't made a sound, he sighed.

"You don't talk much do you?" again he got no response from me. "Listen, Chief. I'm not going to pretend like I know what you're going through. I mean, I lost friends, people close to me, but, never like what you're going through. She was your AI companion. Your closest ally." he was trying to make me feel better.

"We are soldiers, protectors of humanity. We must protect the innocent, no matter the cost." came my rather machine like response.

"You say that like soldiers and humanity, are two different things. I mean, we're not machines, we're just humans." he implied.

At this, I looked at him. He must have thought my sudden attention, was a sign for him to leave. He stepped back and nodded, "I'll let you have the deck to yourself." with that, he left.

Looking back out the window, my mind flashed back to earlier today, when she asked me to figure out which one of us was the machine. Ironically, it was I who was the machine. Though she was the construct, she acted more human than I have in the past 38 years of my life. We were made to protect each other. Though I feel as though I failed her. The Librarian was counting on me; she said I was a culmination of a thousand life times of planning. Had she been preparing all this time, for me to reclaim the Mantle? She had accelerated my evolutionary journey as a human, what else did I acquire when she did this? 'It is time. The Librarian, she was right. I am the machine no longer. I will reclaim the Mantle of Responsibility. It's time to correct the wrong in this Universe. Let us start with the worst condition colonies.' With that thought agreed upon, I headed to the main deck and stepped up to Captain Lasky.

"Hey Chief, feeling better?" he asked after halting his conversation with Commander Sarah Palmer.

"Yes. I have decided to take what the Librarian has gifted mankind with." came my less than informative reply.

"Which is?" he asked, prying for more information.

"The Mantle of Responsibility. It was what the Forerunners used to maintain peace and order in the Universe. It is our gift, our inheritance, and now I shall reclaim it. I need you to locate for me, the most hostile planet in known space." I requested.

"Um, alright. Roland, run a scan of all known and unknown planets in the UNSCs data banks." Lasky ordered the ship's newly acquired AI.

"Aye, aye sir. Just a moment Master Chief." the AI then went silent as he ran a diagnostics scan of the different quadrants.

"Alright, I found a source. Not a planet, but I believe it will help." Roland informed.

"What is it?" Lasky questioned.

"Some kind of interplanetary radio station. Never heard of it, but it's been around for a bit. It's called the Hyperion ECHO Radio Broadcast. Its signal is coming about 50 Light years from our current location. No UNSC have ever traversed the area because it's so far away from the national colonies. Would you like me to play its current broadcast? It's going live now sir." he informed.

"Yes please Roland." Lasky confirmed.

"Hey there guys and gals, Handsome Jack here! Looking for adventure? Not afraid to get a little, bloody and down and dirty? Well look no further than Pandora! This violent, and lawless planet needs to be saved! I, Handsome Jack, wish only to civilize the Borderlands and bring peace to this monstrous planet. So join me, and the Vault Hunters, as we hunt for the Vault! Not sure you wanna hunt for a mysterious, alien artifact? Here's a little nudge to help you in the right direction! According to myth, the Vault contains vast, and powerful technology and weapons! Wealth beyond your grandest desires! So come on down to Hyperion HQ, located in Opportunity on Pandora!" the broadcast ended.

"There you have it." Roland gestured.

"That guy sounds like a douche." Sarah muttered while leaning against the table.

"Well, he wants to do as we do. He wants to bring peace. Think you can drop me off on this Pandora planet?" I asked.

"You don't want us to help?" Lasky questioned.

"I need to do this on my own. If I sincerely need back up, I'll call." I wanted to do this alone, I made this more than clear.

"Alright Chief. If you really wanna do this. Roland, track that signal and give us a destination." Lasky ordered.

"Aye sir." with that, the AI began sifting through the ECHO transmission.

"Chief, what if this gets out of hand?" Lasky asked, he was being defensive on my account.

"Then I want you to intervene." was all I replied.

"I don't want to lose you, you're my friend. Just like Sarah." he said sternly.

"Fine, then stay on station over Pandora. If things get crazy, do whatever is permissible." I shrugged.

"Alright. I'll clear it with NAVCOM and FLEETCOM at Carinae Station." with that, he walked out.

I stood there and watched Roland sift through the coordinates, I noticed Sarah watching me before she finally said something, "you know, he's been wondering everyday if he'd see you again. You had a big impact on his life. You're his hero. His inspiration." she said.

"I never asked to be anyone's hero. It's just what happens when you save mankind." I sighed.

"Yeah, well most would consider it an honor to be loved by others." she glared.

"I don't. Not because I don't care, but because I don't want to let it go to my head. I'm stronger, faster, and more durable than other humans. I've saved millions of lives hundreds of times. However, I don't think it makes me better than anyone else." I informed, not wanting her to take it the wrong way.

"You're the symbol of hope though." she sighed.

"If anyone else was in my position, they could do the same thing." I looked at her through my faded, gold visor.

"No, they couldn't." she corrected.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Think about it. Thousands have been conscripted into the ORION project, Spartan II, Spartan III, and Spartan IV programs. All of the first three programs Spartans? KIA. All except you. You are the only, and I mean ONLY Spartan II left. If anyone else could do what you did, they would have. They would be standing here with you." she had a bit of anger tinging her voice.

"You're standing here." I said.

"I'm an ex-marine. I managed to survive and get scripted into the Spartan IV program. I stay aboard the ship unless I am required for front assault." she countered.

"Hm, I guess I am all that's left." I realized.

"Yeah. You know, Tom always told me how he would have signed that release medical form back on Circinius IV in a heartbeat. Until you showed up." she muttered.

"Commander Palmer, please inform Captain Lasky when he comes back from the conference room, that I have located the planet Pandora." Roland brought up when he sensed the tension rising.

"Thank you Roland." she looked at me then walked out to find Tom.

"Spartan, we'll be initiating slip space jump soon. I would advise you get yourself prepared. A Pelican will be prepped to enter Pandoran atmosphere upon exiting slip space." Roland informed me.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"Armory is on the 13th floor of the ship. Elevator will take you right there." Roland pointed to the end of the hall where some Marines exited said elevator.

"Alright, let me know when the Pelican is ready to leave." was all I announced before heading to go to the armory.

The trip was short and easy, the armory being not too difficult to find in the least. Looking around, I saw weapons of various designs. From the standard M6H Magnum, to the basic M6 G/GNR Grindell/Galileian Non-Linear Rifle, designated "Spartan Laser". All were versatile, all were deadly. I didn't want to go in over powered, that was not my style. However, I did not want to go in unprepared. Scouring the equipment laying before me, I grabbed my standard BR85 Heavy-Barrel Service Rifle, the Battle Rifle as the Marines called it. Then, I grabbed two Fragmentation Grenades, I hooked them to the metallic clasp on my hip. I now needed just one more weapon, nothing over doing it, or leaving me defenseless. After thinking it over, I decided on the SRS99-S5 AM, the Sniper. It has seen some major upgrades since 2552. Attaching it to my back, I then moved to the abilities section. A Marine walked into the armory and over to me.

"Hey Chief, I was just putting some stuff away. Need any help?" he asked while observing the abilities.

"I need to decide which ability I'm going to take." I muttered while looking at the recent ones we got from the Prometheans.

"Well, the science geeks just made a prototype which allows the wearer to use every ability, however, there's a huge draw back to it. When you use it and let the timer run out, it takes a long time to reset. Like an hour or so. If you cut it off before it runs out, the amount that was left goes to the reset meter. Wanna take it for a test run?" he asked while holding up the small chip.

"Sure. Couldn't hurt." I shrugged and took it, though I was a bit hesitant to insert it into it's obvious spot.

Its shape and purpose reminded me of Cortana. For a minute, I almost expected her to pop up and give me the humor laced lectures she usually did. Nothing happened though. "Sir?" I barely heard him as the Marine stared at me with worry.

"It's nothing, I was just, thinking." I lied as I inserted the chip.

"Master Chief, report to hangar bay B, your Pelican is waiting and we are about to exit slip space." Roland called.

"Looks like I'm needed. Thanks again soldier." I nodded towards him and left.

Heading down the hall, I gazed outside the windows into the empty void that was space. The planet then finally came into view as we exit the jump. It looked similar to Earth, but, it looked dead. Like 90% of it was desert and ice. There was a moon, and some weird H looking satellite hung in the moons proximity orbit. Every now and then, it would shoot some kind of energy at the planets surface. COntinuing down the hall and into an elevator, I eventually made it to the hangar and boarded the Pelican. It took off for the planet and we soon entered atmosphere. The back opened and the dry, humid, desert air came rushing in. It made all the Marines cringe at it's heat and lack of moisture. "Man, that heat is killer! Glad you're the one doing this and not me." one Marine mumbled as the Pelican landed.

I stepped out and looked around, there was evil around me. Murderers, looters, hunters, and thieves. Some were not even human. Some alien species we did not even encounter. I stood next to a little woman, she had orange hair in two pig tails and she was non stop chattering into some device. Stepping up next to me, seemed to be a Commando from some army named Dahl. Behind him, was a woman with blue hair and tattoos. Then, a thin male (I assumed he was male by his physical appearance though I could not be sure because his/her face was concealed by a black helmet and their body was covered in a leathery suit.), was roughly shoved by some weird, insectoid looking female alien. It resembled a giant Drone, it even had wings. "Out of my way ASSASSIN! This is my spot in line!" she hissed as he was shoved into me after he bumped into some bulky, psychotic looking guy who pushed him away.

I held out my arms to keep him from falling, "you alright? Why didn't you defend yourself?" I asked as I let go when he stood up by himself.

"I do not wish to draw attention to myself." was all he said.

"I think you're wearing the wrong apparel then." the female with the tattoos said while crossing her arms over her chest.

He pointed up to a tower and then gestured around. We looked around and saw what he meant. There were multiple towers surrounding us. Electric fences kept us from leaving by any means, only allowing ships and trains to enter and leave. On the towers, were snipers. Their yellow and white armor glistened in the beating sun. Robots patrolling around looked like forces to be reckoned with for most. One of them walked up to the female that pushed the Assassin. They tried to get her to leave and she refused. This gained the defense forces attention and she tried to fight back. When they restrained her, she threw up an acidic substance which melted one of the bots. She tried to hack up more, but her head exploded as one of the snipers pulled the trigger. Purple blood and brain matter covered the immediate by standers. The speakers then screeched to life. "Hey there Vault Hunters. This is Handsome Jack. Please refrain from causing a disturbance or you will be executed. Like her. Also, if you are still alive and have not caused trouble, you will now receive an envelope from security. Inside the envelope will be one ticket to ride the Hyperion transport before you and a pass that will allow you to enter your DNA in Hyperions newly upgraded Regeneration Stations, or as those scum bag bandits in Sanctuary like to call it, the New-U station. This newly acquired technology will prevent you from dying. Should you fall in battle, cause, lets face it, you're all badass, but you're not THAT great; you will die eventually and be re-digistruct at a local 'New-U' station. However, each re-digistruct will cost you a sum of money. How much it costs depends on how much money is in your bank. Also, complimentary from Dahl, are these new digistruct backpack spaces. You can hold up to 12 weapons, artifacts, grenade mods, and/or ECHO recorders. Remember, you can also change your look at the Customization Station. Have a nice day and good Hunting!" with that, everything went quiet. Soldiers in yellow and white went around attaching some weird device to everyone, including myself.

The 20 Vault Hunters before us got into groups and got on the trains that stopped. As they got on, I noticed each one was handed an envelope, no doubt the one Jack had mentioned. Glancing up, I saw the Infinity hovering in Pandoras orbit. One final train stopped in front of me. As I got on, I received my envelope and took a seat. I noticed six others get on with me. The female with the tattoos, the thin Assassin, the girl with pig tails, the Commando, a short, muscular character and the tall psycho looking guy.

"This seat left vacant. Though you seem distant to us. Might I take a seat?" the Assassin questioned in Haiku.

"I don't mind. Though I would like to know who you are. All of you, as it seems we're to be in a team." I had noticed that the groups that left seemed to be discussing team work.

"So it seems. Well, I don't want any stupid name for our team. Let us just be called the Vault Hunters." the female with the tattoos announced.

"I agree." came the response from the Assassin.

"So, I'm Gaige. I'm a Mechromancer. I can summon my giant, home made robot, DT. I'm kinda on the run from Eden-5 because DT made one of my classmates explode because she pushed me and DT thought she was an enemy. So yeah." the excited female explained as she hopped onto the seat next to me.

"How old are you?" the blue haired female questioned with a raised eye brow.

"18." she answered with a smile.

"Uh huh. Anyway, I'm Maya. A Siren. I have some weird Mystical powers, which i have been exercising in my training. I have no idea where I was born, but I was raised by a cult called the Impending Storm on Athenas. They raised me to believe I was a protector, instead, they were using me to strike fear into the locals to extort money and power. I have no real knowledge about my Siren lineage, which is one reason I came here." Maya explained while leaning next to a locked door.

"I'm Axton, a Commando from the Dahl army. The army, was shit. It didn't have enough excitement. Yeah, there were wars waged, and won by us. There was money, but it all bored me. My wife sent to send me to death row and discretely told me to go AWOL as an alternative. I decided, why not? So I jumped into the back of a transport and traveled to a nearby planet. Started collecting bounties and such. Unfortunately, it started to get too easy. Then one day I heard this ECHO cast about Pandora. I was on the next transport to this glorious planet." he chuckled while tweaking something on his shoulder.

"Mi llamo Salvador. I'm a Gunzerker. I was born on this planet. I resided in the town of Ovejas near the desert plains. I have been charged for many things amigos; vandalism, public indecency, cannibalism, vulgarity, you know, the usual." the short, steroid enhanced man let out a hearty chuckle.

"Ew, you've eaten people?" Gaige asked with a disgusted face.

"Si. Tastes like chicken with a hint of paprika." Salvador joked, at this Gaige and Maya gagged.

"Never eating chicken again." Maya grumbled.

"My name, is Krieg, and I LIKE NIPPLE SALADS!" the psycho man shouted before shaking slightly and standing up fully. "Terribly sorry. He has been through a lot. Experimentation and what not. Indeed, his name is Krieg. He is a Psycho Bandit. However, he wishes to better himself. Please excuse his random outbursts." a calmer voice emitted from behind the mask.

"My name is unknown. Ninja to be hired. Assassin." was what the mysterious man inquired.

"Then what do we call you if you don't know your name?" Axton questioned.

"Those I have killed. They utter a name before, they die by my will." he recited.

"And that would be?" Maya pushed for an answer.

"Zero." he said simply.

"Zero? Why?" Gaige scratched her head.

"Because they are Zero challenge for me. As I am still here to tell the tales of my achievements." he was becoming annoyed at their questioning.

They all looked at me, expecting some gruesome story or outlaw redemption story. "Before you all even ask; no, I do not have a criminal history, I am not running from the law, nor have I gone AWOL. My designation is Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy, Sierra-117. You may call me John, Master Chief, Chief, or S-117. I am a Spartan of the UNSC. I come here on a journey I must partake." I informed before they could ask me.

"Which is?" Maya asked.

"You would know if you had been affected by the war mankind has been facing for about 20 years." my response shocked them.

"There's been a war waged on humanity?" Maya asked.

"Hm, so the rumors are true." Axton mused.

"Rumors?" Gaige looked to him.

"I heard things while still in the army. Even on different planets, news travels fast. I had heard that on the far side of the Universe, a colony of humans were spreading amongst the Galaxy they lived in. This weird group of aliens tried to annihilate the colonies, they were searching for some ancient artifacts. Though not the Vault. Something else." Axton shared as much as he heard.

"The Covenant, they were hunting artifacts left behind by ancient aliens. They almost wiped the entire Universe clean of life. They believed in what they called The Great Journey. Which they believed to be their transcendence to immortality. However, the true ascendance to immortality was through the use of the Composer; which broke down organic tissue and fragmented the entities into metal abominations. The Composer is no longer a threat, I destroyed it with a Havoc Nuke. " I corrected his version of the explanation.

"A Havoc Nuke?! That is high end! They don't allow us to use those in even the most dire situations!" Axton stared at me.

"Try remotely detonating one 20 feet from the Composer." I checked my BR, making sure it was ready to go.

"You detonated it in close proximity too?! Holy Skagsacks!" he whistled.

"What kind of weapon is that? I've never seen anything like it." Gaige closely inspected it.

"My Battle Rifle? It's standard for UNSC soldiers of all tiers." I answered.

"Hey, you said you had some journey you had to go on. What journey? Why come to Pandora?" Maya asked.

"The ancient race that recreated all species in known space was known as the Forerunners. The Librarian, she encrypted me to be a savior of sorts. She told me, that I was the culmination of a thousand life times of planning. That man kind was to attain their rights of responsibility, they called it, the Mantle. She told me, that I was meant to reclaim it. By taking it, I assume responsibility of taming the violent and savage. I must maintain order amongst the planets. That, is why I have come to Pandora." I explained, though my throat hurt, Cortana usually did the talking.

"You kinda sounded like Jack, just, not a douche bag." Axton chuckled.

Suddenly, there were explosions. Looking out the window, the other trains exploded on their tracks, blood and body parts littered the snow as they had entered a new area. We looked to the front as two boxes fell from the ceiling. The sign with Jack on it that had been hanging fell away to reveal a more sinister one continuing the 'Welcome Vault Hunters...to your Doom! (Nothing personal.) the boxes unfolded and stood up on mechanical legs. "Target acquired, terminate!" came the deep tone of their robotic voices.

"Well, great. Alright everybody. Time to take out the trash!" Axton shouted and we all separated.

He ran back with Maya, Gaige, Krieg, and myself. Salvador jumped out the door and Zero went through the roof (literally). I used my armor clad body to cover Maya and Gaige from the oncoming fire as Axton threw a box in the air. It clung to the roof and unfolded into a turret, which began to tear through the robots metal hides. They collapsed and more stepped forward to replace them. Axton pulled a giant gun from seemingly no where and fired a burning shell, which flew passed the four of us and hit a group of fighters beyond us.

Maya flinched and growled before lifting her tattoo covered arm, the ink began to glow and one robot was lifted up from the ground in a sphere of energy. Gaige summoned a robot of her own and sent it in to maul the enemy bots to shreds. Krieg pulled out a spinning saw of some sort and lunged at the group, he began ruthlessly tearing through the enemies like they were paper. I felt my eye twitch when he began shouting, "I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR ENTRAILS! THEY'LL TASTE LIKE BACON!" as he then began breathing fire.

Maya threw the robot she had suspended through the side of the train and Salvador came swinging in. He crossed his arms then pulled out two assault rifle styled guns and began filling the bots with bullets. "THIS IS WHAT I LIVE FOR!" Salvador shouted.

I noticed as a barrage of bullets came flying towards us from one of the Hyperion Bots, they were heading on a path for Axton. Jumping in front of him, I activated one of the abilities in the module; the Hardlight Shield. The bullets bounced right off as Salvador wiped the last few out. "Wow! What was that cool blue shielding thing?!" Axton wondered while pointing at me.

"It's one of the abilities I can use. However, I have to wait a while for the module to reset. It will take a while." I informed while looking at the red triangle with the exclamation mark in it on my HUD.

"How long?" Gaige asked as we headed towards the back car.

I looked at the number in the bottom left corner of my HUD, "about 73 minutes and 20 seconds." I answered.

Axton opened the door and we saw the room was filled with dynamite and a man in a chair. He had the detonator on him, though he was dead.

"It's cute ya'll think you're the heros of this little adventure, but you're not. Welcome to Pandora kiddos!" with that, the explosives detonated.

I grabbed onto Gaige and leaned over her, my back to the explosives. This was to shield her from the explosions as we were flung through the air. I waited for everything to settle down as I could hear shrapnel hitting the ground around us. "Hey, Chief, could ya get off of me?" came her muffled question.

"Uh, sure." I rolled off of her and she shook the snow off of herself.

"Where are the others?" she looked around.

"I don't know. Maybe they're nearby." I looked around the snow covered landmass.

In the distance, a few figures were limping towards us, "hey! Over here!" Gaige jumped up and down, waving her arms in the air.

Salvador limped up with Axton, Maya, and Krieg. "Hola amigos!" he called out.

"Hey, where's the Assassin?" I questioned.

"We thought he was with you." Axton pointed as me.

Gaige slipped on a patch of ice and fell down, upon her rear hitting the ground, a small 'oompf!' as heard.

"Huh?" she got up and dug into the snow.

Eventually, she found Zero who was clutching his stomach. He had a tear face emoticon on his face plate. "Ouch." he grunted.

"Sorry Zero. You shouldn't have been sleeping in the snow." Gaige chuckled while helping him up.

"Hello Vault Hunters! Welcome to the Ice Shelf! I am the CL4P-TP Hyperion steward bot! You may call me Clap Trap!" it chirped before cowering as we all aimed our guns at him.

"Hyperion, we just got blown up by your corporate leader!" Axton growled while clenching his gun handle.

"Oh, yeah, the bastard known as 'Handsome Jack'. He's a jerk! He destroyed my entire product line! All my fellow Clap Trap's! Dead! You'll wanna get back at him I suppose? I know I do! You're going to need the help of the old Vault Hunters! Their leader, Roland, is located in Sanctuary. He leads the once Crimson Lance, now designated as the Crimson Raiders. Follow me!" with that, we followed the strange little bot to his ice covered home.

**I fixed the chapter up a bit, adding a few more things. Also, in the summary, I gave the disclaimer that I DO NOT own Halo or Borderlands. They belong to 343 Industries (originally created by Bungie) and GearBox Studios (respectfully).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh god, I feel so pressured now. This is the first story anyone's ever told me was REALLY good. I don't wanna mess up! D: I always have the same problem; I make a pretty good starting chapter, then every chapter afterward kinda sucks or isn't as great! DX Don't hurt me if it isn't what you were expecting! Also, please keep in mind, this is in Chief's POV, if the POV changes I do apologize. It is purely accidental. This being the case, I try to avoid scenes where he is not there (i.e. on the train with Zero on the roof with the two Hyperion soldiers)because he didn't see them.**

The other Vault Hunters followed me in behind the robot. The little hut was completely frozen on the inside. It looked to be made of ice blocks, stacked up to make walls. There were a few doors, Maya opened the one to our right and a few Clap Trap units fell out. When they didn't start chattering non-stop like the current active one, we confirmed them to be offline. They were actually missing parts, as if they had been scavenged. Possibly by the unit leading us about to this 'Sanctuary'.

"Sorry about the mess, Jack's been real busy. Everything and everyone he kills or destroys, he dumps here! If I sound pleased about this, it's only because this is my default tone of voice. I'm actually quite depressed!" the yellow bot dragged a body to a dumpster before trying to toss it in but being unsuccessful.

"How are you the only Clap trap unit left?" Gaige asked while helping him.

"I'm only still active because the AI lady, Angel, keeps me active." he replied while wiping his claws off on a dead guys shirt.

"Is there anything we should be on our guard for around here? You have a security lock on your door, so there must be something you're on your toes, er, wheel about?" Maya observed the rest of the building, eying a hole in the ceiling.

"Well, we should be safe in here while you all get prepared. Gotta keep extensive security, because those Bullymongs are ferocious! None more so than the Bullymong named KnuckleDragger! He's been known to terrorize new comers. Be careful around him, he could tear your eye right from your skull! Oh, I mean eyes, I keep forgetting you humans have two eyes!" the little bot tossed a Psychos mask into the fire to try and keep it warm in the area.

A loud growling roar was heard as a giant, four armed ape came dropping in. Using the pipe from the fire pit, it swung around before jumping down to the floor and grabbing Clap Trap.

"MONKEY! DIEDIEDIE!" Krieg yelled while tackling the beast.

The Psycho began wailing at the beast after it threw him, punching it with as much strength as he could. Assisting the bandit, I jumped on the Bullymongs back and pinned it down with all my weight. It struggled to get up as Krieg pulled out his Buzz Axe and dug the spinning saw into the creatures skull. It screamed as pieces of it's skull and brain matter flew from the wound. The saw spinning caused it to be tore from its crevice. Blood splattered across my visor as it finally stopped struggling and let go of the little robot.

"Wow! That was great! You guys are such badasses! Now that KnucleDragger is dead, this place is 3% safer!" the bot cheered as he jumped up and down.

"How safe was it before we killed him?" I wiped the blood off my visor and climbed off the beast.

"Hmm, lets see, carry the two, divide the decimal. About 367% unsafe, now 364% safe!" he admitted while opening the door for us to exit.

"That seems rather impossible, however, I won't judge your calculations until I observe the planets inhabitants myself." I checked my guns as we trudged through the snow.

"Well, you said you were meant to bring this universe to peace and happiness. Best place to start is on Pandora." Maya muttered while sliding down a snow bank.

There were few enemies between Clap Traps little cove and this small town called Liar's Berg. Once there, we encountered a few Marauders who seemed to have scared off the townsfolk. "STRIP THE FLESH! SALT THE WOUNDS!" Krieg threw his Buzz Axe at one Marauder who was sitting on a block of ice.

Landing on the now dead bandit, he ripped the Axe from the corpse and charged another. I unholstered my sniper and Zero stared at it, an exclamation mark on his visor as he examined the weapon. Lining the sight up, I pulled the trigger. The bandit fell to the ground, a clean shot. He examined his own sniper and repeated my action. Though, his targets head exploded, leaving gray matter and skull chunks everywhere. He made a frowny emoticon. "Your weapon is good. A clean and effective murder. Better than my gun." his shoulders slumped.

"Perhaps, if I should need to call my ship for anything, I will request a second sniper." my focus went unbroken during the conversation.

Maya lift one bandit in the air with her Siren power, but it did nothing else. Aiming down the sight, I pulled the trigger, and the last of the enemies were dead.

"HEY! Hammerlock! You can come on out! It's just me and my minions! Me! Clap Trap! You're old buddy!" Clap Trap ran to the gate and jumped up and down.

"Oh dear god, I must have been terribly cruel to puppies in another life. Yes Clap Trap, I hear you. Though I wish I couldn't." a man with a prosthetic right arm and leg came jogging out to the gate.

"We need your help Hammerlock! We need to find my boat so we may sail to Sanctuary!" his voice was beginning to annoy the others.

"Your boat hm? Well I regretfully inform you that your boat has been taken by Captain Flynts group of ruffians." the Hunter began typing something into a key pad next to the gate.

"Aw lug nuts! Captain Flynt?! I hate that guy! He tortures me even though we made a gentlemens agreement! I give him whatever I salvage from the dead bodies, and he agrees not to set me on fire or beat the crap out of me! He does it anyway!" I was ignoring the little, metal contraption as I examined what the man opposite us was doing.

"Ah fecal matter! The gate is frozen shut!" he grumbled while slamming his fist on the box.

"Here! Let me help!" Clap Trap grabbed the wires of the gate and was instantly electrocuted, the gate then swung open.

"Probably should have warned you about that. Ah well, at least he stopped talking." Hammerlock shrugged.

"HAHA! I AM ALIIIIIIIVVVVVVVEEEEE! That was amazing! Can I do it again?!" it instantly jumped up.

"Or not." the hunter sighed while walking over to to some board with a box on it.

"We should get the power running so I may get the mission board up and...what the? Oh drat it all! The Crimson Raiders must have disabled the bounty board before they left for Sanctuary! Ah well, just talk to me if you have any questions or would like to turn in/receive a mission." he nodded before taking his seat on a block of compact snow.

I noticed we were two Hunters short, Gaige and Salvador. Looking around, I found them across the bridge to our right. They were at some machine. Traversing over to them, I found that they looked, different. "What happened to you two?" I examined their new looks.

Gaige was wearing clothes that looked the same but were different colors, red, white, purple, and blue. Her head had green eyes and a hood over it. Salvador was wearing a red shirt and black jeans. His head had some thick dreadlocks tied behind his head.

"This is the customization station, it's like plastic surgery without the pain and surgery!" she giggled while gesturing for me to try it out.

"I don't know if I'm in the system. I still have to enter my DNA into the New-U station." I really hadn't wanted to change my look.

"Oh, then we should probably do that like, soon. I mean, you don't have to be in the system to change your look, but if you don't want to then you don't have to." she remembered she hadn't uploaded her DNA either.

Krieg and the others came up to the station as well, they all tried it out and changed their look while I sat back and waited.

Maya didn't change her head, she changed her colors. She was pink and purple, she also had a unicorn on her chest. She thought I was staring at her chest and growled, "hey! What are you doing?!" she was prepared to Phase Lock me, or whatever she called her power.

"Why a unicorn?" I asked simply.

Her frown and anger turned to confusion, "what?" she was definitely confused.

"Why did you put a unicorn on your outfit?" I restated my question.

She shrugged, "I dunno, I just liked the color. I didn't know it came with the color."

"Ah." I looked at Axton as he finished his changes.

He now had a hat on his head, as well as a scar over his mouth. His suit was red and orange, his hair was bright blonde. Krieg had changed his head, it was no longer bald, he now had hair sticking up in different directions. His hair was white while his mask, bandaged arm, and pants were orange. Zero was the last to change his appearance. He was wearing some giant bug head where his helmet used to be, the colors of his suit were black and orange (A Cleansing Flame), satisfied his new look was what he wanted, he made a smiley emoticon.

"Alright, are you all ready to continue on?" I crossed my arms, becoming a bit impatient due to the unnerving silence.

"Yeah yeah! Calm down big guy! Don't you ever chill and relax?" Gaige rolled her eyes, which I barely made out as her eyes were glowing.

"No." was all I replied while pulling my BR out.

"What are you? A machine? Even DT relaxes a bit, and he is a robot!" she chuckled and wandered back towards the bridge.

I couldn't help the flinch at the word 'machine' in reference to myself. "No, I promised her I'd find out who was the machine. I promised myself that I was no longer such."

"Hey, Chief, you ok?" Axton cautiously walked over to me.

"Who's she?" Maya wondered out loud, though she wished she hadn't when my head snapped around to look at her, "I was just curious!" she muttered while raising her hands in defeat.

"Cortana. She was my AI companion. Without her, I would have never made it to where I am today. She was my friend. She was the only one I let get close to me." I gripped my gun, feeling it creak under the tension.

"Oh, so why didn't you bring her along? I mean, you came here alone, so why don't you call your friends to have her brought to you?" Maya shrugged.

"I can't." my feet carried me towards the bridge.

"Why not?" she asked while following with the others.

I stopped in the middle of the bridge and turned to them, "she's dead."

"Dead? AI's don't die!" Axton looked at me as if I killed her, ironically.

"She went rampant. Her cognitive processes began breaking down. She literally thought herself to death. She was in service for 8 years, that's longer than any AI was meant to be in service." I explained while turning back around and continuing along the bridge to the other end.

"Oh shit. Look man, I'm sorry for your loss." Axton apologized.

"Si, I give my condolences amigo." Salvador walked past me.

"Thanks, she went down fighting though. Using her rampancy against the Didact to pin him to the bridge so I could live."

"Didact?" Axton asked.

"He was one of the Forerunners. He lead their army, called the Prometheans." was all I explained.

"Wait, I thought the Forerunners recreated us?" Maya pondered this.

"Yes, but the Didact went into a rage when he believed humans were trying to take over the place the Forerunners held. The care takers of the Universe. He began reversing our evolutionary chain, making us as basic as primal beasts. Similar to the first intelligent colonies. When the Flood threatened all life in existence, he began converting the humans into Promethean Knights." my explanation silenced them for a minute.

"Wait, you said that the Prometheans were Forerunners." Axton realized.

"Yes, but when the Flood attacked, he used the Composer to convert them into a horrid, metal beast species. This species is broken into three classes: the Watcher, the Knight, and the Crawler. The Knights were the leaders, made of the Forerunner soldiers. However, they didn't have to be Forerunner to become a Promethean Knight. The Composer made all who were caught in its beam into Knights." I explained further, though I felt I would be explaining much more.

"How exactly does it turn sentient flesh into metal?" Gaige wondered.

"It decomposes your organic matter, breaking it down, while burning you to ashes. It takes the energy stored in the material of your body and combines it with hardlight energy. The hardlight energy heats itself, creating a strong, durable metal. The two energies combine and make the body, storing the bone structure encased in the metal body." I was putting the pieces together myself, based upon what I had experienced.

"How the fuck is it possible that I managed to miss that kind of action?!" Axton groaned in disappointment.

"What?" I looked at him.

"Man, I would have done anything to get a piece of that! Where can I sign up for your army? You guys have all the fun!" he smiled big while waiting.

"I agree, it sounds like a wonderful challenge." Zero pulled his blade out and ran his three fingers across the sharp, energized metal.

"Hey, do you guys have any bots? Anything mechanical?!" Gaige had her face about two inches from my visor, she had clung herself to me.

Their enthusiasm to throw themselves into danger surprised me. Why would they want to get into the action? Most wanted to get out. Then again, they've been through so much, they must have it pinned as second nature to be on the edge of life.

"You want to join the UNSC? I doubt they're looking for mercenaries. They'll have to set you up in the Spartan program, if they accept you." I announced while checking to make sure I hadn't broken my gun.

"Be big and strong like you? Alright, I can deal with that. We don't have to wear the same armor as you right?" Axton asked.

"No, you'll be a Spartan IV, not a Spartan II." my gun wasn't broken, that was a relief, if it was I'd have to contact Infinity.

"What's the difference?" Salvador questioned.

"Spartan IV's can customize their armor, unlike Spartan II's. Also, Spartan IV's have a higher success rate."

"For what?" Maya looked at me suspiciously.

"Surviving." I put simply.

"We survive on a daily basis! We'll be awesome Spartans!" Gaige stood proudly.

"I meant, surviving the procedure."

"What procedure?" they all asked simultaneously.

"The one you go through to become a Spartan. Out of the few hundred that were chosen, I believe only 1/3 of the candidates survived. The Spartan II project that is. There is a much higher success rate on survival for Spartan IV's. I believe only 1 out of every 300 dies? I think that was the outcome." I shrugged.

**This chapter was mainly to get in touch with the humane side of our characters. Except for Krieg. Krieg: "LOOOOOVVVEEE YYYOOOUUUU!" (has an insane grin under his mask). Me: O.O yup, definitely not Krieg. He is definitely not humane. I think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, no one hurt me please! I have been kinda side tracked and may have had a little writers block for this story. Plus, I haven't been feeling that good lately. So, I'm going to try and move this story along. There may be a chance that I might fuck up, and I do apologize for that. As always, enjoy.**

Even though I explained the painful and rather tedious process one must go through to be a Spartan, albeit things may have changed from Spartan II's to Spartan IV's over the few decades, they seemed to still want to join. Were all the denizens of this planet insane and thrill seeking?

There were so many things wrong with the people and this planet. Wars, death, insanity. All of it could have been and should have been dealt with long ago. Why were these people like this? Killing everything, even their own allies, just to survive. Anything that held meat on it was considered and adequate meal. I say this as I watch the others eat the flying animals they had me shoot out of the sky over the ice bed.

"What exactly is it I shot down for you to consume?"

"Rakk, nasty buggers they are. Travel in packs of three to eight. They take their foes down by continuous dive bomb tactics. Tearing their enemies a part with their beaks and claws." the Hunter nodded at me, explaining the animals as a living encyclopedia.

"They aren't a species on the verge of extinction are they?"

"Far from it my green armored compatriot! You can find these creatures all over Pandora! Things that are rare are the: Two Legged Drifters, Slagged Spore Pods, Albino Skags, Pink Boroks, and Tailless Scaylions." the man took another bite of a wing from a Rakk.

"There are some things I need to know about this planet and the things on it. Anyone mind bringing me up to speed on what's going on so far and what we've already encountered?"

"Sure, want some Rakk while we explain?" Axton held up what looked like a leg for me to take.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself." with that he bit into it, till Maya smacked him causing him to choke.

"Alright. We're Vault Hunters. We were hired by Handsome Jack to hunt the Vault. Legends tell of an ancient chamber filled with vast wealth and anything you desire. I'm hunting it because I want to know more about my lineage." Maya began.

"I want money and babes." Axton coughed as he finally swallowed the meat he had stuck in his throat.

"I'm in it for the danger!" the Dwarf local held up a Rakk leg as if he was victorious.

"Well, I'm just here because I can't go anywhere else in this damned Universe without the police on my ass. So, I figured, why not?" the youngest team member just shrugged as she continued eating.

"Money and danger/I desire a challenge/the Vault awaits." the Assassin sat in contemplation.

"I don't like this being a mercenary deal, but I have no choice if I want to save this planet."

"I'm not a fan of it either. I mean, I was brought up by monks on Athenas. Never did any fighting, rather I was used to instill fear in the planets denizens. Not something I particularly enjoyed." the Siren finished her meal.

"The monsters we've encountered so far? Tell me more about them." I decided to change the topic as she was becoming upset.

"Uh, Bullymongs, Rakk, and Bandits. You already know about Rakk, Sir Hammerlock?" she turned to him as he finished eating as well.

"Ah, yes. The Bullymong. Quite ferocious. I say that having had multiple limbs ripped from me by a Thresher, but that's getting ahead of myself. Hm, four armed beasts with no remorse. With a number of attacks and surprises up their hides. You best keep on your toes mighty adventurer! They normally walk on their four arms, as their stumpy legs lack the strength to carry them. Their arms are also used for attacks as well as waling. Because of this, it is why they use their legs as balance support for when they attack. Punching and hard slaps are not their first choice of attack, but if you are in range, don't count it out. Primarily, they will back up far enough to launch themselves at you. Using all their weight to crush you like a fruit under the weight of a boulder. Their other form of attack is to hurl things at you. Mainly rocks or blocks of ice. They'll even throw bodies at you."

"Just update me as we go."

"Well, the bandits we've encountered so far, are Marauders. Heavily armored compared to their allies the Psycho bandits. They primarily use light weapons like pistols, shotguns, and assault rifles." Axton brought up.

The sun was beginning to set, so we cleaned up the fire and all the parts not eaten.

The night quickly approached us, and in the morning, we would head out to find Clap Trap's boat. Which we learned Captain Flynt had. I was informed that on Pandora, the planet was far from the sun in the galaxy, so there were ninety hours in a Pandoran day. Eighty-one of those hours were day time, the other nine were night.

The moon rose to pass without any disturbances. I made sure of that as I volunteered for watch. Through the moonlit night, I heard the bandits outside of the town, along with Bullymong and Rakk cries. There must have been battles under the starry sky. Though they died down as the sun rose on the horizon.

Zero sat beside me, he must be an early bird.

"Why are you not still asleep? The days are long here."

"A Master such as myself, needs little sleep. Must be on my guard. Rest comes with a price."

"I was on watch, you had nothing to worry about. Though I understand your reasoning."

He nodded and we sat in silence. Until about three hours later when Gaige woke up to her stomach growling, "ugh, ok, who's turn is it to gather food? Chief already paid his part for now."

"Don't know, Maya maybe?" Axton grumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh no, I am not going out into the freezing water to get food!" she threw a snowball at him.

"Gaige?" he tried as he shook the frozen water from his hair.

"No way!" she protested.

I stood up and left the area to get food so the argument would cease. Slamming my fist through the ice, I snagged a few rather large fish. It wasn't hard really, they all tried to devour my hand. Their sharp teeth scratching against the armor on my arm. The jagged white lines were visible from their attempts as I carried them back to Liars Berg.

The first thing I was met with when I returned was Axton and Gaige in a wrestling match. They tumbled around in the white material coating the ground as I dropped the fish on the cardboard near the fire pit.

"Enough!" I separated them, "someone tell me what is going on!"

"Axton wouldn't go get breakfast so he called me a-" Gaige was cut off by Maya placing a hand over her mouth firmly.

"I thought we agreed no one was to say that word again?" she reprimanded.

"Alright, everyone just keep calm. I got some food." they looked at the fish laying a few feet away.

"What exactly are those?" Axton got close to one and it snapped at him.

"Ah, the ferocious Liver Snapper! Quite a contentious creature." Hammerlock stabbed his hunting knife into one and proceeded to shave the scales off it before cooking it over the fire.

"Why is it called a Liver Snapper?" Gaige sat next to him on an ice block, using her prosthetic arm to hold it over the blazing flame.

"Because if you are swimming in waters with it, it will bite into your side, specifically where your liver is." he pulled the fully cooked meal out and tore a chunk off with his teeth.

The rest of breakfast went by with little argument; save for the time Salvador tried to take Axtons fish and the two got close to a fist fight.

It wasn't long before we said our good byes to Hammerlock to head out for Flynt's ship. With Clap Trap leading the way, he felt we needed an explanation for most things. Such as the brothers Boom Bewm who were part of the Flesh Ripper clan.

He mainly ran about screaming as we cleared out the bandit camp and jumped down to find the brothers awaiting us.

"It's Boom Bewm! AHHHH!"

Boom was operating the giant turret Axton named Big Bertha. Upon asking why he decided the turret deserved such a name, he replied with the facts that it was big and slow.

Bewm, the brother, was running to and fro. Lobbing grenades and jet packing where he couldn't naturally get. Getting to a point of safety, I pulled my sniper back out and took aim at Boom, only to be stopped when a shirtless enemy in orange pants with a mask hit me with a Buzz Axe Saw.

"Look at me when I'm trying to kill you!" he shouted, he was just as irritating as the friendly version.

With a simple punch to the face, he was dead. I shook my head as I went back to scoping Boom who was pinning Maya down behind cover with consistent explosions. Making a quick clip check, I had four bullets ready to fire. My aim steadied to a halt in movement. I pulled the trigger. Boom was now dead.

"Seriously, your weapons are amazing!" the Mechro examined the dead body from her cover.

"Bewm is dead." Salvador dragged the midgets body over to us.

"Why'd you bring the body with you?" Maya grimaced in disgust.

He simply shrugged, "souvenir?"

"No, leave the body." she crossed her arms when he went to protest.

"But-fine." he let go of the arm and we made our way to the door blocking our path.

"Now what?" Gaige looked at me expectantly.

Stepping ahead of everyone else, I grabbed the bottom of the metal and lift it up. They went under and I followed suit. Gaige finally got her DT working again, as it was now tearing through every Rakk and Bandit loitering our path to Flynt. It was still a long trip to the top and Death Trap eventually ran out of energy. Having to be stopped every twenty feet or so at the base because of a new camp filled with enemies ready to tear us a part with gun fire. My Battle Rifle was low on ammo, as was my sniper by the time we got to the top with Clap Trap.

"Lets teach him a lesson minions!" his voice pierced through everyone's ears as he hopped down to the ship deck.

"What lesson? How to run around the battle field to get shot? Or maybe how to cower like a whimpering baby?" Axton mocked with a snicker.

We stood behind the yellow bot as it looked for Flynt who was above on a throne of sorts.

"Flynt! Your Clap Trap unit has returned!"

"Looky here boys! It's our new torture dolls! Lets turn up the heat!"

More bandits came running out at us. They were no match for our firepower, they had no shields or even armor. I was beginning to question the intelligence of these beings until I realized they were cannon fodder. He was using them to tire us out so we'd be easier to deal with and they followed blindly.

This thought occurred to me right before he hopped down. Though as soon as his feet hit the deck, the vents began spewing flames. We couldn't see where he was as the fires obscured our vision.

"Something tells me the enemies of this planet don't know what fair is."

"You could say that. No one survived by being fair after all." Axton nodded as he searched for any signs of the huge target.

"Then I guess we'll have to even the playing field huh?"

"What are you talking about? Unless you can get rid of these walls of fire, we're screwed and at a disadvantage." Maya was making a scope of the visible areas.

"Not get rid of, but maybe-" activating my Promethean vision, the walls of flames and everything else became a rigid blue, except for Flynt, who was a blurring maroon figure amongst it all.

"What is that crackling hum?" Gaige looked at me, "what's up with the red light Chief?"

They all turned to me and I pointed to where Flynt was coming from, "he's there."

"How do you know?" Maya aimed there anyway.

"I'll explain when we're relatively safe."

We waited, and sure enough, he turned the corner and we opened fire. He wasn't very tough for being the leader of this large group of bandits. As he collapsed, he dropped a pistol my ECHO device labeled "Flynt's Tinderbox".

Zero, the precision expert, picked it up and holstered it on his hip.

"Great job minions! You did me proud with helping me take out that Skag licking asshole. Though, I could have taken him by myself. I just wanted you to feel that you did your part. Now, to me mighty vessel! We set sail immediately!" Clap Trap wasted no time in heading towards the back for his ship.

Once we set sail, everything was quiet, for the most part. I watched the water as the boat breezed through the pure blue liquid. Maya and Gaige were idly having a conversation. To which Krieg sat next to them and paid them no mind. Zero, Axton, and Salvador were comparing weapons they had picked up through the trek to get the ship. However, I never missed the comment Zero made about wanting my sniper.

"I'd love to see you duel him for it Zero. He'd kill you! Look at his sheer size and strength! He'd use you for a tooth pick!" Axton laughed at the idea.

To this Zero let a glowing face with a frown appear over his face plate.

"Minions! Behold! Land!"

Looking out in front of the ship, land was coming into view.

"We'll land in about half an hour."

"How do you know?" Maya looked at me.

"Judging by the speed we're moving and the distance the land is from us. Thirty minutes."

"What are you? A super computer?" Gaige jumped off the barrel she was sitting on and jogged over to me.

"No."

I remained quiet the remainder of the time and thirty minutes later, we were at land. Stepping off the boat as it hit the ice, I head out with the others to the open section under a bridge. The sound of revving engines closing the distance until they were right on top of us. I barely managed to jump back to avoid having metal piled on me.

"You'll never get to Sanctuary you Skag licking Bloodshots!" a voice called out over the ECHO comm.

"DIEDIEDIE!" a harsh voice called out.

"Why don't you go home to your cruddy camp?!" the first voice asked.

"Oh yeah, lets get right on that. Right boys? We'll just turn around and MURDER YOU!"

"Well, it seems that there is a feud going on. Perhaps we should find out what's happening?" Gaige suggested.

"Agreed." I nodded as we headed up to the nearby camp.

A few Bullymongs decided we'd be a good meal. Climbing out of their nests made of ice, they ran at us only to be cut down by waves of bullets.

"I am really getting tired of these Bullymongs." my grumble earned me a collection of nods in return.

Axton walked up to the machine and the lady from before appeared above our HUDS again.

"That's a Catch-A-Ride station. Use that to call in a car."

Axton touched the screen and a big red X appeared.

"Whoa! Unauthorized user up in mah grill! That ain't cool dog. That ain't cool." a redneck male voice emerged from the system.

"Damnit-er, darnit. The Catch-A-Ride is run by a man named Scooter, he must have locked the system down to make sure no BloodShots could call in one of his cars. I'm getting a signal from a nearby Hyperion Loader. Use its ID module to unlock the Catch-A-Ride so you can get a vehicle."

With that, she was gone again.

"Alright, who's going into camp to get the part?" Axton looked around at the rest of the group.

"Krieg and I will go. Come on Krieg." Maya lead him towards the entrance.

Within minutes, there was screaming from both the Psycho bandit and the enemy bandits. Maya came running out without the giant behind her.

"Where's Krieg?" Gaige asked while eying the tech in her arms.

"In there killing bad guys." she handed it over to the young mechanic protege who attached it to the Catch-A-Ride.

"Alright, now let me configure a few things and we'll be in business." Angel announced and there was a loud whirring sound as the X turned into a green checkmark.

"Authorized user accepted. Enjoy the ride and there's a Pimento Taco-er, a Pimentaco in the glove box." the redneck named Scooter announced.

They summoned two vehicles but the machine wouldn't let them summon anymore. The limit was two for some reason. Maya and Gaige had one car and Zero and Salvador had the second. Leaving Axton, Krieg, and I without a means of transportation.

"Great, what do we do now?" Axton looked at me.

Typing up something on my wrist a holographic disk shot out into the snow from my brace and Captain Lasky appeared in a hologram.

"Chief, good to see you're still alive. What can I do for you?" he addressed me.

"I need one Warthog, chaingun."

"She'll be dropped in five minutes. Is that all?" he was secretly hoping I would ask for help.

"Just a second sniper rifle."

"What happened to yours?"

"I think the aim might be off, never hurts to have a back up." it wasn't a total lie.

True, mine may not have anything wrong with it, but it never hurt to have another sniper to watch your back. Especially on this planet of turmoil.

"Alright, place the marker and we'll launch you the weapon." with that, the connection was cut.

Using my laser target built into my helmet, I painted a drop zone for the incoming pod. A small hiss was heard followed by a scream as the pod fell in a blaze of light and heat. Slamming into the frozen soil, it then opened up to reveal another rifle and ammo with some spare clips. After grabbing the spare clips, I Tossed the weapon to the assassin, he caught it and the ammo with ease and held it like it was a gift from above. Which, ironically enough, it was.

The sound of a Pelican erupt. Looking up, one was swooping down to land in front of me. Though instead of land, it dropped a Warthog which bounced as the axles and hydraulics settled from the landing.

"Whoa, what is this thing?" Axton ran his hand across the strong metal body of the vehicle.

"It is the M12 force application vehicle, you may call it the Warthog. This is an all terrain vehicle. Snow, mud, wet roads of all types, even ice and sand. It can cross all of them."

"Wow, I wish we had these in the Dahl army. Would have made travel much easier across the desert planets surface." he whistled as he tapped his knuckle against the tire in the back.

"Shiny car." Krieg stared at it.

"Well what have we here?" I looked at Axton who was in the turret.

"That is the M41 chaingun, be careful with that. You could kill someone."

Krieg hopped in the passenger seat, leaving me to drive. I preferred to drive anyway. They'd probably crash the vehicle and leave us stranded.

**Ugh, apologies if the info is incorrect about the Warthog, Halowaypoint is only showing me Halo: Reach weapons and vehicles. Also, I updated this to try and fix any errors. I think I got them all.**


End file.
